


Another lonely night

by DarkPrincess333 (VampGirlPrague)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampGirlPrague/pseuds/DarkPrincess333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another lonely night

**Author's Note:**

> OK. So after shitty, annoying shift at work i was feeling pissed and kinda sad and this little piece wrote itself in 15 minutes :-)
> 
> thanks so much Crystal for beta. 
> 
> It´s my 1st story since LBB3 so it was long time so I may be a bit nervous. Hope you´ll enjoy it even tho it´s pretty short one
> 
> Never happend, don´t own these guys. Own only the words

 

This evening sucks, literally. I just got back home from promo in New York. I'm tired, sweaty and smelly from the plane. Even worse, I'm alone again.

My home is empty, there´s no one here to welcome me back. I have money, fame, a tour with Queen under my belt, a loving family and yet I´m alone.

I'm standing in the hall of my house, it's so dark, silent. My heart is heavy and I feel so lonely.

I turn the light on, leave the bags where they are and head directly to my bathroom. I´m tired as hell but I need to get rid of this dirty feeling. Once in the bathroom I step under the spray. The water is hot and I can feel my body relax. After I wash my whole body I stay there thinking just for few more minutes, letting the hot water fall down on me.

When I step out I get one of my fluffy, comfortable bathrobes and am ready to sleep my afflicted pity mood finally off. The second I lay down I realize I forgot to set the alarm.

I force myself to get up, as not setting it is really not good idea. When I reach top of the stairs that leads down to the hall to the living room my heart misses a beat.

Down there, my living room is alighted with few candles and tiny blond is sitting on my couch, smiling.

He is not supposed to be here. He is supposed to be with his family this week. My eyes start watering. When he sees my confusion, his eyes well up and he rushes to my side holding me tight. He kisses me lightly, whispering, “I couldn´t let you be alone, not tonight. Welcome home.”

I'm so shocked, but so happy that words fail me. I can only manage to say, "I love you."

His gentle smile widens as our fingers lace together and he leads me to my bedroom.

When I turn my bedside table lamp off, we lay down, holding each other. When I embrace him I take his hand in mine I hear the nearly silent, "I love you too."

I squeeze his hand in mine more and at the verge of falling asleep I hear Tommy say the only thing I didn´t want to hear when I was alone “Happy Birthday Adam”

All I can think before sleep takes over is: “Another lonely night? Not tonight, maybe not ever again………”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add 2nd chappie, sort of "next morning" I´m not sure yet


End file.
